


Beautiful? M-Maybe?

by violetPrimrose



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex falls for Eliza, Cute, Different Meeting, Eliza is a writer, F/M, Kinda Romance, ican'ttag, maybe nsfw later, mostly fluff and romance though, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10138376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetPrimrose/pseuds/violetPrimrose
Summary: Eliza is a writer. She wrote a passage on beauty which she dropped and John Laurens happened to pick up. When he showed Alexander, a sudden spark of interest ignited... who knows what may happen at her fathers meeting...





	1. Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> My first Hamil-Fic!!!!  
> Any constructive criticism is welcome!!!  
> aaaaaaaa I'm so excited! i've thought about writing this for a while now!!!  
> Enjoy!!  
> <3 :3

Beauty...

A word that we use to describe a being of perfection. Someone who is so perfectly flawed that we all want to be them in the end. But how is it that we come to that point? That the jealousy has not quite hit the point of envy, but has gotten to where... suddenly, one person is a soul definition of an undefinable word. Is it possible that maybe... we ourselves are seeking the definition and in the mean time are creating a false one to make up for what we do not know?

And when did beauty become something we all needed? When did it suddenly decide where we go and what we do? Anyone can be an actor they say.... unless... you aren't pretty...

Unless... you aren't thin...

Unless... unless you're anything but real.

Eliza sat in her father's study, writing furiously on the paper that had been set before her. It was the night before her father's meeting and she couldn't wait to finally go but... something was nagging at her. The idea that maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't be good enough for the men there. Also take into consideration, her age at the time. Her height. The size of her bust. Her stomach. Maybe she could get a corset that would squeeze her just the little bit tighter she needed to be.... beautiful.... Her eyes fell back to the paper, beautiful writing traced across the otherwise blank page and her heart raced at the thought of what she'd been writing. 

Beautiful... her writing was... beautiful. It was unedited perfection. Her face lit up a bit at the thought and her body got shivers. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea...

She bit her lip and looked at the clock above her fathers window and sighed. It was late and she had to be up and ready to go around five in the morning as usual. Slowly, she stood and tucked the paper down the front of her dress after folding it lightly. Keeping it tucked away, she walked with perfect posture into the sitting room where her father was set looking over plans with another handsome and well suited man. Smiling lightly at them, she continued on her way until her shoe caught on the rug, pulling it off.

As she bent over, the paper slid out of her dress and onto the floor. Having not noticed, she slid her shoe on and stood up straight again smiling at her father lightly, a slight blush across her light skin. Carefully she walked out of the room, an embarrassed look spread over her face. She kicked her shoes off once she was out of sight and rushed up the stairs, giggling slightly at the fact that she'd done something so silly in front of that man.. What was his name? Laurens? Yeah! John Laurens..

\---------------------------------------------------

John bit his lip as he slowly stood and shook hands with the very tired Mr. Schuyler. "Thank you so much for your time tonight, sir. I'm terribly sorry that it took me so long to finish my presentation to you, i just didn't want to bother you at the meeting."

Mr. Schuyler nodded and smiled, "Not a problem, I'm happy i could be of assistance in your choices Mr. Laurens." 

They both laughed a little and Laurens smiled, "Well.. I can show myself to the door, you go get some sleep. You'll be needing it tomorrow." Mr. Schuyler nodded and walked off and down the hall. Laurens went for the door but stopped upon the sight of a piece of paper on the floor. He bent down slowly and picked it up, maybe he'd read it later. Carefully he put it in his pocket and smiled, rushing off and down the road to his home. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Eliza bit her lip as she dug through her dress the next morning. Her eyes went wide at the idea that she'd lost it. She dug through her stuff one more time and emerged with nothing. So there she sat on the floor in her night gown still, hands full of light blue cloth and lace. She bit her lip. She couldn't stand the idea of someone else reading it. 

Slowly, she got her wits about her and started to get ready, calling her sister Angelica in to help with her corset and dress. It wasn't long before she was in front of the mirror, staring at herself with some sort of.... admiration. For once, without any make up or any crazy pins or hair clips she felt.... beautiful..... She bit her lip and stepped away from the mirror and out into the hall. She stood in the sitting room with her sisters as her father came in and greeted them all, ready to escort them to the meeting. 

Eliza bit her lip as she entered the hall, her eyes going wide at the sight of all the people. Maybe this was too much.. Maybe she wasn't beautiful enough. She took a deep breath and took a step back. no... she could do this...

\--------------------------------------------------

Laurens approached Alexander Hamilton with a wide smile on his face. "Hello gorgeous." 

Alexander laughed and sighed as he brushed through his hair, "And what would you need? I'm busy getting ready for a meeting..."

Laurens sighed, "I have something you need to read..."

"Oh god what is it now?"

"no Alexander... I found it on the floor in the Schuyler house..."

Alexander turned and put his hand out. Laurens smiled and set, what was Eliza's paper, in his hand. Slowly he began to read it out loud. His face lit up with a grin. "Wow that is... that is amazingly written.. who is it by?"

"None other than one of the Schuyler sisters herself!" 

He smiled and bit his lip, "I think i'd like to meet this sister...."


	2. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and Eliza are both at the meeting but... their personal introductions seem a little lost, seeing as, on a whim, Eliza challenges Alexander's ideals..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so far it's been fun to write! I'm enjoying writing this a bit and with some wonderful help i've been able to adapt a tad bit.   
> I hope you all are enjoying it and that you guys continue to read!!   
> Any suggestions and pointers are always welcome!! <3 :3

Eliza smiled as she took her seat across from her father at the table. Having been raised to mind her manners, she kept her hands folded neatly in her lap under the table. Angelica and Peggy did the same. The three girls were the prettiest things to have ever been seen and no women there compared. 

None of the men there seemed to strike Eliza’s fancy though. All of them were handsome, yes, but none of them were what she was looking for. Slowly, her eyes began to glaze over and heart began to sink. She whined a little, but kept her posture, not wanting to disappoint her father. 

Of course, she could always converse with the cute french man across the table from her. She bit her lip as the man winked and threw her flirty looks. Cautiously, she did the same. Maybe this could go somewhere, maybe… if she tried hard enough. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Alexander sighed as he slowly walked to the doors of the Schuyler building. His hands shook slightly as he grasped the handle. Here he went. Into the unending questioning from his colleagues. He could do this, even if it meant inevitable social suicide. 

He entered quickly, his eyes dancing over the room. Mostly looking at the many women in their pretty dresses and cutely done up hair. He soon noticed Laurens (who he originally thought was a girl) and ran over to take a seat by him. 

If anything he would have the comfort of his friend in his time of total annihilation. At least that would set his stomach at ease for now. Looking across the table though made it churn because right there in his purple shirt and puffy hair was the infamous Thomas Jefferson. The prick always had something to say and having him here would only make his life harder. He sighed and let his head fall back a little before regaining his posture. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Deciding on taking one more swoop for cute men around the room, Eliza let her eyes wander across the faces of many men. Until she stopped-

Her eyes suddenly went wide as she felt her body turn into putty. Nothing about her seemed to work as she was suddenly left completely helpless and totally alone on the matter. She scanned the man at great length.

Long Curly hair and gorgeous eyes, tight chest and fine suit. This man not only had looks but he seemed to, well, he didn’t seem to have as much money as the others. That she found was odd. Why was a man that obviously had less money, here in this place?

She quickly shook her head at that thought. How RUDE! No Eliza! That’s awful of you! 

Slowly, she looked up at him again, eyes scanning over him again. She let herself fall slowly. Let her mind wander, let her limbs go limp… UNTIL, of course, the meeting began with the sound of her father’s booming voice. 

“Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to my household. I’m so excited to have you all here today and I’m very glad we could have our guest of honor Alexander Hamilton to join us after all in the end.” Everyone clapped and Eliza smiled at the idea of now knowing the cute mystery man’s name. “Speaking of which, if you would all please direct your attention to him, we can begin.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Alexander bit his lip as he stood shyly, his demeanor that of a strong and independant man. Not one of debt ridden sadness or stress induced sleep deprivation that they all knew and understood he was. His face held dignity and eyes pride, with a tinge of fear. 

This was it, his big chance. With this he could win the world or lose it-

I’m not completely sure though, that he knew he’d already captured someone else’s little world.

A little world that if deprived would wither and waste away, but if watered, it could flourish and grow and expand. Whether or not he let the world grow was up to him though… 

And whether or not it became a beauty was up to her. 

But overall it came down to her father, and if she could ever actually get Alexander’s attention. Which she felt would be a very tough task. So out with the fake beauty, in with the true.

Alexander made a comment on how they should have more freedoms, but government should still control what they already have. Eliza stood at his sentence and smiled at everyone. 

“First off, hello. My name is Elizabeth Schuyler. Secondly, i have a proposal for you Alexander. Take the freedoms you have and put them in your hand, count what you feel is important to you and what freedoms the government we have provides. Now take those and put them in your other hand. A much smaller pile correct?” She withheld a small smile the entire time, eyes never leaving his. 

“Yes i suppose it would be-”

“Exactly,” She cut him off quickly, “Now think of all the things you have left in that first hand… all the things you don’t like them controlling. Why would you let them control it if it’s obviously an issue? Why hold back your true colors for something black and white? Does that not seem…. Unnatural?” 

The room was quiet as she took her seat. Alexander stared at her, mouth open and hands up pretending to hold the world as she had asked. 

Maybe this girl would be more of a challenge than he thought…..


	3. Not So Hard to Handle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long and ridiculous meeting, Alexander and Eliza finally get to talk between just the two of them. What will become of this simple interaction? Maybe more than they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested here is a chapter 3!!! I got out of my groove for quite a while but i'm hoping to be more frequent with these from now on!! Hope you enjoy <3 :3

The meeting continued on as always. People would state their business, explain their position, and the conversation would slowly move on to the next topic at hand. The majority of the room made their voices heard that day on several different and intriguing topics, but none seemed to steal the show like Eliza had.  
  
The meeting continued on as always. People would state their business, explain their position, and the conversation would slowly move on to the next topic at hand. The majority of the room made their voices heard that day on several different and intriguing topics, but none seemed to steal the show like Eliza had.   
  
Hamilton sat in his seat fiddling his fingers as the next topic was brought up. Something about the economic state of Mr. Schuyler’s business and different ways we could make his profit skyrocket, but Alexander wasn’t really listening to the conversation anymore.  
  
Every so often he’d peek over the table at Mrs. Schuyler, or Eliza to be more precise considering there are three of them. She had long brown hair and the softest of eyes. Her body was proper as she sat in her seat like she had gone to boarding school for months on end just to sit properly (In which, she had gone to boarding school but obviously not for that :3).  
  
Alexander kept praying her eyes would fall on him, that she would pay him a second glance. Sadly, she kept her eyes locked on the speaker. His smile grew wide for a moment before he suppressed it and stood.   
  
“While I understand what you’re saying, Thomas. I don’t personally feel as though increasing our quantity of advertisements will help. Think about it this way, say we increase our adds and put more outside on billboards and stuff. Then, add in TV costs and the amount we would spend on increasing those. Isn’t the cost about 10 times greater than the amount we would bring in?”  
  
Eliza debated that in her head for a moment. She had to agree with him, but there was one slight flaw. Alexander apparently didn’t know of the fact that they had an ongoing agreement with the channels they were on and had a discount per every 4 they put out. Slowly, Eliza began to raise from her seat, but her father put his hand out and she sat once again.   
  
Her mouth opened to protest, but she was quickly silenced with a glare from her father. Alexander couldn’t help but smirk slightly as he too took his seat so Mr. Schuyler could speak. The man rose slowly, his head high with power and authority. He smiled lightly, letting the room relax for but a moment.  
  
“I feel as though today has been very effective and I agree with Mr. Jefferson. A slight boost in advertisement wouldn’t hurt us too bad. I’ll leave that up to you to take care of Thomas.” Of course, he nodded lightly and started sorting his papers. “This meeting has come to an end, if you’d like you may join us all in the living room for drinks and much more friendly discussion. Thank you.”   
  
All the men in the room began to pack away their pens and papers, filing out of the room one by one. Eliza had a few things to clean up once they had left, like coffee that had spilled and simple things that never took too long to clean.  
  
She waited for the room to be mostly empty before she began cleaning up. Alexander was one of the few still in the room and soon was the only man present. His heart raced as he looked over at her before he finally spoke.  
  
“Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton.” he put his hand out as an offer and smiled at her as sweetly as he could.   
  
Eliza looked at his hand for a moment before taking it and shaking it slightly, “Elizabeth Schuyler, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He smiled and put his hands in his pockets for a moment just watching her. Even when cleaning she was graceful.   
  
“Schuyler… ah his daughter. And the pleasure is all mine ma’am.” He winked lightly and she rolled her eyes a little, over exaggerating to show the silliness behind it.  
  
“Yes his daughter. It’s not easy being one, but you get used to the constant late night phone calls and long business meetings rather quickly.” She sighed and threw away the paper towel she was using to clean up the mess on the table. “Are you going to stay for drinks sir?”  
  
He bit his lip and lowered his head embarrassed, “I’m not really at the drinking age. I’m only 19 if you hadn’t noticed.” He fiddled with his too long hair and the edge of his tie.  
  
“Well good, neither am I. Coffee perhaps? I’d be happy to make some and i honestly could use a glass myself.” She smiled at him and he nodded quickly, “Wonderful. Come with me then.”   
  
She led Alexander through a series of decorated and colorful halls until they’d reached the large kitchen. He tried his best to take it all in, his eyes refusing to settle on just one thing. She smiled lightly at the sight of him being oh-so frazzled.   
  
“What? You’ve never seen a kitchen before?” She teased lightly and laughed. Alexander quickly regained composure and laughed lightly, obviously embarrassed.   
  
“N-no I have it’s just that this one is huge. I’ve never seen one quite like it. I mean lo-”   
  
“I feel as though it’s overdone. I’d much rather have a small kitchen than this ridiculous one. Since when was size ever beauty? It’s like that with women too. Since when was skinny perfect? Since when did size become so relevant in regards to love and compassion..?”  
  
Alexander stared for a moment, his mouth hanging open slightly. It was her. It was the girl that wrote that passage. He knew it!! It couldn’t have been anyone else, she’s perfect. He could feel himself falling. “I don’t believe that size is relevant in that issue. I don’t believe it’s relevant at all. What i do believe though, is that you are gorgeous.” ohmygod he just said that! He internally smacked himself.  
  
She blushed for but a moment before turning back to the coffee pot. “I think you’re beautiful as well.” They both smiled lightly, blushes growing softly across their cheeks.  
  
Okay, so maybe she wasn’t so hard to handle after all.


End file.
